New Adventure (Rebirth)
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: Kaze'Aze Mulai Menggerakkan Pasukannya Hingga Hampir Menguasai Seluruh Dunia. ini Menyebabkan Para Chaser menjadi Buronan dan Memutuskan untuk Berpencar Ke Seluruh Benua...New Adventure? That's right...Sequel dari "New Member Adventure"! New Chapter is Up!
1. Prologue

**New Adventure Rebirth**

A/N: baik! Saya tegaskan disini, bahwa judul lanjutan "New Member Adventure" akan diganti dengan judul diatas dikarenakan…yah, cerita ini adalah 3 tahun setelah kematian Dain, jadi itu artinya mereka sudah tidak perlu dipanggil anggota baru lagi, bukan? Oh, BTW, para OC yang belum saya munculin di Fic sebelumnya, bakal disebutkan disini

**Disclaimer**: Anywhere and Anytime, Grand Chase Wouldn't Be Mine…Got It?

**-Prolog: New Adventure Rebirth-**

**3 Years Ago…**

**Kaze'Aze Casttle**

"Dain the Darkness telah dijatuhkan!" ujar Kaze'Aze pada pasukan miliknya beserta anggota D5. Mendengar perkataan ratu kegelapan itu, semuanya bersorak sambil mengangkat senjata-senjata mereka ke udara.

Kaze'Aze mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memerintahkan seluruh pasukannya untuk diam sejenak dan hal ini dipatuhi oleh mereka dengan segera. Kaze'Aze melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ancaman bagi kita dan orang yang dapat menggagalkan rencana kita sudah hilang! Inilah saatnya kita menjalankan mimpi kita: menguasai dunia!" ujar Kaze'Aze dengan suara menggelegar. Sekali lagi, sorak sorai dari para pasukan yang ada dibawah pimpinan Kaze'Aze terdengar memenuhi tempat itu

"Sekarang, persiapkan diri kalian! Asah senjata kalian dan tingkatkan kemampuan kalian! Kita akan membuat tiap benua berdiri dibawah kekuasaanku!" ujar Kaze'Aze sekali lagi sambil mengangkat kepalannya keatas.

Melihat ini, seluruh pasukan Kaze'Aze mengikutinya dan mengangkat senjata mereka tinggi-tinggi sambil meneriakkan 'Hidup Ratu Kegelapan!' dengan suara lantang. Mereka pun bergerak beriringan. Tiap baris di pasukan Kaze'Aze, tampak panji-panji dengan lambang D5, menandakan bahwa Organisasi di balik bayang-bayang Kaze'Aze, saat itu mulai bergerak kepermukaan, menunjukkan taring asli mereka.

**3 Months Later…**

**Mysterious Lake**

**Normal POV**

"Shit! Seharusnya hanya Krako dan para ikan asinnya itu yang ada disini!" ucap seorang remaja laki-laki yang tampaknya bersembunyi dari sesuatu. Saat ini ia sedang bersembunyi disebuah karang penghasil oksigen yang banyak terdapat di dasar Mysterious Lake.

Tiap 5 menit sekali, ia akan mengintip dari celah kecil di karang itu untuk memantau keadaan. Namun, apapun itu, yang pasti ia tidak dapat kabur dengan mudah. Sekali lagi, ia mengintip keadaan dan ia melihat sesuatu – sebuah lambang.

"Tak diragukan lagi…Sebagai Hunter, aku harus membasmi mereka…" ucap laki-laki itu sambil pergi diam-diam dari tempat itu.

"Lihat saja, apa yang dapat tuan Arkain ini perlihatkan pada kalian…D5…" gumamnya saat ia menemukan tempat persembunyian lain yang lebih aman.

**Meanwhile,**

**Somewhere Near The Dwarven Base**

**Normal POV**

"Cari dia! Masa' kalian bisa kalah dengan orang yang hanya menggunakan Jarum dan Jam Saku untuk bertarung?" ucap seorang – seekor? – Anom Guard pada beberapa Anmon Scout. Tampak benar ia saat ini sedang kalap.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia – Anmon Guard itu – mendapat laporan bahwa setengah pasukannya dikalahkan oleh seseorang yang hanya memakai Jarum dan Jam Saku sebagai senjata.

"Cari dan temukan dia! Aku tidak ingin lagi ada laporan seperti ini! D5 tidak mungkin selemah ini!" ujarnya lagi pada para Anmon Scout yang hanya melihat satu sama lain.

"Tunggu apa lagi! Lakukan sekarang!" ujarnya dengan emosi membuat para Anmon Scout itu mulai berpencar.

Sementara Anmon Guard itu mengomeli anak buahnya, seorang remaja laki-laki tengah memperhatikannya dari balik puing-puing. Matanya yang berwarna Kuning Keemasan itu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik si Anmon Guard.

'_Seharusnya tidak kutinggalkan kota saat mengetahui Kaze'Aze mulai menggerakkan pasukannya_,' batin laki-laki itu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya agar menutupi kedua matanya itu.

Ia kemudian melirik kearah belakangnya, dimana tampak sosok seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat ketakutan, terus-menerus mengenggam ujung Coat merah miliknya. Laki-laki itu kemudian berlutut di depan gadis kecil itu dan mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"tenang saja, aku akan membawamu keluar dari kota ini," ucapnya dengan tersenyum untuk menenangkan gadis kecil itu yang menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias. Laki-laki itu-pun mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku celananya – sebuah jam saku.

"ayo kita lewati waktu dan pergi dari sini," ucap laki-laki itu sebelum Jam Saku-nya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya.

**2 Weeks later…**

**Somewhere on Xenia Continent**

**Normal POV**

"Beraninya Kalian Menginjak Tanah Suci Para Dewa!" ujar Lenasien, si penjaga Xenia Border dalam bentuk keduanya. Bersama dengan Octus, mereka berdua menghalangi sepasukan Dark Hierophant dan juga Skeleton Warriors.

Berkali-kali mereka membasmi para monster itu, tapi tetap saja usaha mereka tidak membuahkan hasil karena tiap kali pasukan Skeleton berhasil mereka musnahkan, para Dark Hierophant membangkitkan mereka kembali dari kubur.

Namun, seakan dewa memberikan keberuntungan untuk Lenasien dan Octus, muncul 2 sosok keturunan dewa yang dikenal oleh kedua penjaga Xenia Border ini.

"Rin! Lempar aku ketengah pasukan itu dengan angin-mu!" ujar seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pada seorang gadis lainnya yang memegang sebuah kipas tangan.

"Ok!" jawab gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu. Rin mengumpulkan Mana-nya ke kipas miliknya dan membentuk bola angin diatas kepalanya, kemudian ia mengibaskan bola angin itu kearah gadis yang satu lagi.

"_Eye of Strom!"_

"Nice, Rin!" ujar gadis itu menggunakan angin Rin untuk melemparnya ketengah-tengah pasukan Skeleton dan Dark Hierophant itu. Ia mulai mengisi Mana-nya dan mengaktifkan Skill-miliknya.

"_Universe Blow!"_ ujar gadis itu dan memporak-porandakan pasukan kerangka hidup dan para Hierophant dengan kekuatan yang tak dapat dilihat oleh mata. Dengan dihancurkannya para Skeleton dan Hierophant, kemenangan ada ditangan mereka berdua.

"Nice work, Ishu!" ujar Rin sambil ber-High Five dengan gadis yang dikenal sebagai Ishu itu.

"Hehe~ tapi ingat, semua ini karena hasil kerja sama kita berdua~!" ujar Ishu mengingatkan Rin dengan wajah riang.

"Tapi, menurutku, serangan ini tidak hanya sampai disini," ucap Rin sambil menerawang ke langit. Ishu yang melihat Rin seperti itu, ikut menerawang kelangit. Wajah sedih mulai menggantikan wajah riangnya tadi.

"Kau benar," ucap Ishu dengan nada getir.

"Pertarungan ini baru awalnya saja," sambung Ishu kemudian.

**Few Days Later…**

**Ruin of Silver Knights**

**Normal POV**

"Haha! Lemah! Lemah! LEMAH! Tidak adakah seseorang yang kuat diantara kalian!?" ujar seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambut yang agak keunguan.

Meski saat ini langit diatas Benua Silverland tengah mendung dan mulai menitikkan air hujan, wajah Pemuda ini masih tampak jelas memasang wajah yang menyeringai dengan beberapa bercak darah diwajahnya.

Ditangannya, ia mengenakan sebuah Arm-Guard – yang apapun alasanya, juga Bersimbah darah dan tengah berdiri disebuah gundukkan – yang bagi orang biasa yang melihatnya akan tampak sangat mengerikan.

Namun, entah mengapa, bagi orang ini, pemandangan ini bukanlah apa-apa. Ia menganggap, gundukan yang ia injak saat ini adalah bukti bahwa belum ada yang dapat mengalahkannya. Bukti seberapa kuatnya ia. Bukti bahwa mereka belum pantas menghadapinya. Pemuda itu menatap tangannya yang penuh darah segar sambil menyeringai.

"Aku ingin kekuatan lebih…Lebih dari milikku saat ini!" ujarnya bersamaan dengan munculnya kilatan petir dan menunjukkan sosok asli dari gundukkan yang ia pijak sedari tadi.

Gundukan itu….adalah mayat para D5 yang ia bantai dengan sadis.

**Meanwhile,**

**Furnance of Hell**

**Normal POV**

"Keras kepala sekali mereka ini! Memangnya mereka siap, menantang Kurogane bersaudara?" ucap seorang laki-laki yang memegang pedang berwarna merah seperti darah. Namun, kalau dilihat lebih dekat lagi, sebenarnya pedangnya itu benar-benar terbuat dari darah. Berkali-kali ia menghindar dan membalas serangan yang dilancarkan oleh para monster yang ada disitu.

"Sudahlah, kalau segini sih, seperti membalikkan telapak tangan!" ucap seorang gadis yang tampak memegang sebilah pedang es yang juga tengah membalas serangan tiap monster yang menyerangnya.

"Kau teralu santai, Yuri!" ucap pemegang pedang darah tadi.

"Lho, bukannya kau sama saja, Rye?" balas pemegang pedang es – yang diketahui bernama Yuri.

"Grr! Tidak sopan! Kau pikir siapa yang tua disini, hah!?" ujar Rye dengan kesal.

"Tentu saja aku! Kau-lah yang seharusnya bersikap sopan padaku! Dasar bodoh!" balas Yuri. Rye tampak cengo dan muali berpikir, saat pikirannya udah connect barulah ia berkata.

"Oh iya! Kau itu kan udah tua Bangka, ya?" jawabRye tanpa maksud mengejek. Meski tidak bermaksud mengejknya, Yuri mulai terbakar emosi karena Rye mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tua Bangka.

"Graaah! Mati Kau, Rye!" ucap Yuri mengangkat pedang es-nya. Tapi, belum satu tebasan-pun dilancarkan, Yuri dihentikan oleh seorang perempuan yang memegang sebuah Death Scythe.

"Hentikan pertarungan tidak berarti ini…D5 tengah memulai rencana mereka menguasai dunia, dan kalian malah membiarkan ego kalian mengambil alih? Belum lagi alasan menghilangnya kalian kemarin karena disekap oleh orang-orang D5. Aku tidak percaya kalian ini anggota keluarag Kurogane…," ucap perempuan itu dengan nada serius. Rye dan Yuri tampak ketakutan saat melihat siapa perempuan itu.

"Y – Yuna?" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"ayo cepat selesaikan ini dan masuk ke ruang utama…kita harus menyelamatkan Heart yang berkorban untuk kalian," sambung Yuna dengan dingin dan mulai menyerang pasuka D5 penjaga Furnance of Hell.

**5 Months Later…**

**Near The Elven Forest**

**Normal POV**

"Hah…Hah…Hah…," suara tarikan napas seseorang yang sedang terpacu adrenalin-nya terdengar jelas di hutan Elven itu. orang itu tampak memakai baju zirah khusus dengan simbol yang sangat dikenal sejak penyerangan di Serdin.

ZLEB! ZLEB! ZLEB! 3 anak panah dengan cepat menancap ditubuh orang itu meski tubuhnya terbalut baju pelindung yang terbuat dari besi, menyebabkan darah milik orang itu menetes di beberapa tempat di tanah hutan itu.

SRAK! dengan tatapan horror, orang itu masih terus berlari sambil sesekali melihat kebelakang. Saat ia melihat kebelakang, ekor matanya selalu dapat menangkap bayangan hitam yang melintas dengan cepat dibelakangnya. Hal ini membuatnya memacu larinya hingga akhirnya ia sampai disebuah tempat terbuka di dalam hutan itu.

ZLEB! Satu lagi anak panah menancap ditubuhnya. Karena tak kuasa lagi menahan sakit, ia terjatuh dalam posisi berlutut di tempat itu. Pandangannya mulai kabur karena ketakutan dan kekurangan darah.

SRAK! Sekali lagi, ekor matanya menangkap bayangan hitam yang melintas dengan cepat didekatnya. Dengan penuh rasa takut dan amarah, orang itu mulai berteriak.

"Keluar Kau! Aku Tidak Takut Padamu! Kami Orang-Orang dari D5 tidak akan Merasakan takut! Tunggu Saja Hari Dimana Kami Membakar Hutan Kalian! Kalian Pasti akan Merasakan akibatnya Karena Melawan D5!" ujar orang itu dengan suara mengancam.

dengan napas tersengal-sengal, ia menajamkan pandangan dan pendengarannya. Tak ada lagi bayangan yang melintas. Tak ada lagi suara langkah kaki. Tak ada lagi panah yang melesat kearahnya.

Orang itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia berpikir ia berhasil menakut-nakuti orang itu atau mahluk apalah itu yang sedari tadi mengejarnya. Namun, dugaannya salah, itu terbukti dengan munculnya lubang jebakan yang biasanya dipakai pemburu untuk memburu mangsanya. Tepat dimana ia saat itu sedang berpijak.

Jebakan itu sangat dalam dan dipenuhi dengan batang pohon yang runcing. Dengan tatapan horror, orang itu jatuh ke dalam lubang itu dan dalam sekejap nyawa-nya hilang di dalam jebakan pemburu.

"Membakar Hutan Katamu? Jangan bercanda…," ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari atas sebuah pohon. Disana, di salah satu dahan pohon di area terjatuhnya tentara D5, Tampak seorang remaja laki-laki yang menggenggam sebuah busur panah dengan erat ditangannya.

Tak menunggu lama lagi, ia segera turun dari atas pohon dan mendekati lubang perangkap – yang sebenarnya adalah buatannya sendiri – untuk melihat korbannya. Ia melihat mayat tentara D5 itu dengan tatapan jijik.

"Kalau kalian membakar hutan, udara bersih yang kita hirup mau dicarai dimana lagi?" sambung pemuda itu sambil menutup lubang perangkapnya.

**Somewhere**

**Around The Victor Fortress**

**Normal POV**

DOR! DOR! DOR

"hmh, membosankan…ternyata D5 itu tidak ada apa-apanya," gumam seorang Demon seusai membunuh tentara D5 yang tersisa dengan 3 tembakan yang mengarah tepat ke kepalanya.

Dengan wajah tenang, Demon itu menyimpan kembali kedua pistolnya – pistol yang selalu di ingat oleh para korban sang Bounty Hunter, Dual Hand-Gun, The Eyetooth – dengan aman ke Holster yang ada di pinggangnya.

Ia kemudian menggunakan lengan bajunya yang berwarna merah marun itu untuk menghilangkan noda darah yang ada di wajahnya – tentu bukan miliknya, namun milik tentara D5 yang kurang beruntung karena bertemu dengannya.

"haha, ini sih masih Tentara yang ada di bawah pimpinan D5 langsung, seharusnya kau lihat pertarungan di Serdin beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat para pemimpinnya bertarung melawan Dain," komentar seorang Demon lainnya yang menyandang sebuah Scythe yang dapat dibilang melebihi tinggi tubuhnya. Sama seperti Demon pemegang Eyetooth, Demon ini juga mendapat noda darah di beberapa bagian bajunya.

Demon pemilik Eyetooth hanya bisa mendengus.

"hmh, kalau begitu, kenapa kita buang-buang waktu disini?" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah benda – semacam buku dari dalam jubah miliknya. Ia membuka-buka halaman buku itu dan menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"ayo, kita pergi dan dapatkan bayaran untuk mereka," ucap Demon itu sambil memperlihatkan isi buku itu pada Demon yang membawa Scythe tadi.

Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Demon pemilik Scythe tadi dan dengan santai ia mengikuti teman Demon-nya itu.

"yah, kalau bayarannya segitu untuk tiap kepala pemimpin D5, gak bakal bisa ditolak, ya gak, Rufus?" ucap Demon pemilik Scythe besar tadi sambil tersenyum. Rufus – nama Demon pemilik Eyetooth tadi – membalas senyuman itu dengan seringai miliknya.

"_Heck Yeah…"_

**And Now…**

'_**Pertempuran**__ Di Serdin yang Hampir Mengakibatkan __**Kejatuhannya**__ Mengguncang Aernas…_

…_.Hal Itu Mengakibatkan Para Pendukung __**Kaze'Aze**__ Bersorak…._

…_.Mereka Mulai Berkumpul dan Membentuk __**Pasukan Baru**__ dibawah Pimpinan Kaze'Aze dan juga __**D5**__…_

…_.Tujuan Mereka: __**Menguasai Dunia**__…._

…_.Dan tanpa memakan waktu lama, Para Chaser Menjadi __**Buronan**__ Yang Paling Dicari Oleh Pasukan Kaze'Aze, Sehingga Mereka Tidak Dapat Berlama-Lama di Serdin…._

…_.Dan Saat Itu, Mereka Mulai Menjalankan Misi Rahasia Yang __**Ditugaskan Langsung Oleh Ratu Serdin**__…._

…_.__**Merekrut Anggota Baru**__…_

…_.Mereka Memanfaatkan Pencarian Ini Untuk Sekalian Mengasah '__**Taring**__' Mereka, Bersiap Untuk Melawan Para D5…._

…_.Dan Selama Mereka Melakukan Itu, Grand Chase…._

_.…__**Dibubarkan**__ Untuk Sementara…._

…_.Mereka Sepakat Untuk Menyebar Ke Seluruh Aernas dan Memulai Pencarian juga Latihan mereka…._

…_Tentu Saja, Mereka Bergerak Secara __**Rahasia**__…._

…_Mereka Tidak Ingin D5 Mengetahui Bahwa Mereka Mulai Mencari __**Kekuatan Tempur Baru**__…._

…_.Kini, Tinggal __**Waktu**__ Yang Menentukan…_

…_.Masa Dimana Para Pejuang __**Bangkit Kembali**__'_

**To Be Continued**

TVP: Huwo! Sequel Dari NMA akhirnya udah kelar! Anyway, Terima Kasih pada para Author yang sudah meminjamkan OC mereka seperti **Cruz Montecalm, Sean Kenneth, Sengami Ishu, Arkain Mietzen, Rye Kurogane, Yuri Kurogane, Yuna Kurogane, Heart Hareta,** dan **Freddy Leonard**!

Theo: jadi intinya…prolog ini Cuma gambaran apa saja yang mereka lakukan saat D5 mulai menjalankan rencana mereka?

TVP: Yup! Benar Sekali! Kalo gitu, sampai ketemu di Chapter 1 depan!


	2. FBS 1

**New Adventure (Rebirth)**

A/N: Hualow Teman-Teman Dari FFn Grand Chase! Udah Lama Saya Gak Muncul Pasti Pada Kangen 'Kan? *Reader: Biasa Aja Tuh* Haha! Cukup Guyonan Garingnya and Onward To The Story X3!

Note: Ok, saya akan memberi tahu pada Reader sekalian bahwa cerita saya akan mengalami satu penampahan. Kalau dicerita sebelumnya (NMA) hanya ada Side Story, disini ada yang saya sebut sebagai FBS (Flash Back Series) yang menceritakan KHUSUS Flash Back. Dan Chapter ini salah satunya! Selamat Membaca

**-FBS 1: The Blue Fox of Kanavan Tales-**

**XxXxXxXxX**

_It Was A Relentless Windy and Rainy Night, The Night I've Met A Man Whose Body Had Been Thoroughly Broken..._

_...I Saved Him, But It Was My Life That Was Changed Forever..._

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Somewhere,**

**Silver Land**

**5 Years Ago**

**Someone POV**

"Hahaha! Dasar Orang Aneh!"

"Hei, Orang Aneh! Pergi Dari Desa Ini Segera!"

"Oh? Kenapa? Kau Mau Mengadu Pada Orang Tua-mu? Tunggu Dulu...Aku Baru Ingat, Kau Tidak Punya Orang Tua! Hahaha!"

Begitulah Ejekan dan Hinaan yang selalu kuterima semenjak aku ada disini. Aku bahkan tidak mengingat kenapa aku sudah ada disini. Aku tidak mengingat apapun. Kehidupanku sebelumnya, wajah orang tuaku, bahkan namaku sendiri. Tidak ada yang dapat kuingat.

Tapi menurutku, ejekan mereka hari ini masih biasa. Untunglah mereka tidak melempariku dengan batu lagi seperti yang mereka lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu. Atau hari sebelumnya saat mereka mencoba mengusirku ke dalam hutan dengan mengejarku menggunakan garpu rumput dan obor.

Pernah sekali aku dikejar oleh penduduk desa yang tampak sangat marah padaku. padahal yang kulakukan hanyalah memohon meminta makanan dan penjaga kios makanan itu malah menuduhku telah mengancamnya untuk memberikanku semua uang miliknya.

Hidup memang tidak adil, kawanku. Khususnya hidup yang kujalani saat ini. Hidup tanpa tempat bernaung, tanpa orang yang peduli terhadap kita, dan tanpa ingatan tentang siapa diri kita sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang namanya hidup yang _'Happily Ever After'_.

BUAGH!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat diwajahku dan membuatku tersungkur. Kulihat siapa yang melakukan itu dan mendapati salah satu dari anak-anak desa yang selalu saja membuat hidupku makin terasa pahit, mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Kau tidak dengar ya? Kubilang, cepat pergi dari desa ini, Orang Aneh!"

Kali ini aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku langsung berlari ke sebuah tempat dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menggangguku dan aku tahu persis dimana itu. Aku terus berlari dan berlari hingga kakiku membawaku ke dalam sebuah hutan.

Inilah satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa menenangkan diriku. Aku sering mengunjungi tempat ini saat ejekan dan hinaan penduduk desa sudah keterlaluan. Saking seringnya, aku bahkan hafal betul seluk beluk hutan ini.

Aku bahkan hafal yang mana tumbuhan atau buah-buahan yang dapat dimakan dan mana yang beracun. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku tidak seperti itu, aku sudah mati kelaparan sejak dulu, mengingat sikap orang desa terhadapku.

Setelah masuk hutan ini, aku segera berjalan ke sebuah hutan bambu yang banyak tumbuh dibagian selatan hutan ini. Tidak seperti hutan-hutan yang lainnya, hutan bambu itu adalah tempat terbaik untuk menyendiri, yah...menurut pendapatku sih.

Saat aku hampir sampai ditujuanku, langit mulai menggelap dan suara guntur dari kejauhan dapat terdengar jelas yang disusul kilatan cahaya yang membelah langit. Tentu itu membuatku kaget. Aku berpikir untuk melangkah kembali ke desa saja karena dihutan itu tidak ada tempat untuk berteduh.

THUD!

Langkahku kuhentikan seketika saat aku mendengar suara itu. Tampaknya ada suara sesuatu yang jatuh. Ah, mungkin hanya bambu yang sudah tua dan tumbang. Aku ingat minggu lalu saat aku datang kemari ada beberapa bambu yang sudah menua dan siap untuk tumbang.

Dengan pikiran seperti itu, aku kembali melangkahkan kaki kembali menuju desa dan saat itulah aku mendengar sebuah erangan. Terdengar seperti seseorang yang mengerang kesakitan. Dengan segera, aku berjalan mencari sumber suara itu dan apa yang kutemukan sangat mengejutkanku.

Disana, tampak seorang pria dengan rambut pirang yang bersimbah darah. Ditangan kirinya, tampak sebuah _Arm-Guard_ dengan batu biru yang bersinar diatasnya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hebat...sesuatu yang aku inginkan sejak lama, entah apa.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang ke gubuk kecilku – pemberian dari seseorang yang sangat dermawan namun tidak mau disebutkan namanya – dan mulai membersihkan luka-lukanya.

Malam itu, aku tidak tahu, bahwa saat aku menolong pria ini, aku sudah merubah nasibku untuk selamanya.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_...He Trained Me In The Ways Of Fighter, Thought Me To Trample Those Who Would Dissrespect Me..._

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hari demi hari berlalu, akhirnya pria asing itu pulih dari lukanya – meski belum pantas disebut sepenuhnya pulih dikarenakan lukanya masih membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sembuh.

Sejak kedatangan pria itu, hidupku mulai sedikit menyenangkan. Ingat, hanya SEDIKIT. Ini dikarenakan pria ini selalu membelaku dan berkata bahwa aku ini adalah orang yang baik.

Bahkan saat penduduk desa mulai melempariku dengan batu lagi, ia melindungiku dan menangkis semua batu itu dengan teknik bela diri miliknya. Ini menyebabkan kebencian penduduk desa terhadapku bertambah.

Hingga suatu hari saat kami berdua berjalan-jalan dihutan, ia menawariku mempelajari teknik bela diri miliknya. Tentu saja aku segera menerima tawarannya. Aku sangat ingin menguasai teknik bela diri miliknya agar aku dapat melawan semua orang yang menghinaku.

Dan aku tidak memanggil orang itu dengan sebuatn 'Orang Asing'. Kini, aku memiliki panggilan baru untuknya. 'Guru'.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_...The Day He Died...Marked My Own Reborn As 'Azin', Born Again As The Bearer Of His Name..._

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hari-hariku semakin membaik dan membaik semenjak aku berlatih dengan orang asing itu. Setelah aku bisa membela diriku sendiri, para penduduk desa mulai enggan menghina ataupu mengejekku lagi.

Mereka menjadi takut terhadapku saat tahu aku menguasai teknik bela diri terkenal – yang baru kuketahui – dari para pejuang Silver Knights.

Kehidupanku benar-benar berubah hingga akhirnya aku memikirkan sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang kurang dariku. Sesuatu yang aku tidak cukup kumiliki, tapi apa?

Tiap hari kupikirkan hal itu hingga sebuah kejadian menimpa orang asing itu. Aku tidak mengetahui sebabnya, tapi disinilah aku, didalam gubukku yang kecil, lebih tepatnya kamarku, dimana tergeletak tubuh guruku yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Entah apa yang terjadi, aku bahkan tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar marah saat itu. Apakah ini perbuatan penduduk desa? Tidak, tidak mungkin mereka berani melawannya. Lalu, siapa? Tapi, meskipun aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya, apakah aku bisa mengalahkan orang yang dapat mengungguli kekuatan guruku?

DEG!

Saat itulah aku tersadar. Aku akhirnya mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaanku selama ini. Meski guru selalu berkata bahwa yang aku perlukan hanyalah rasa percaya diriku, aku akhirnya menemukan satu lagi hal yang harus kuraih.

KEKUATAN...

Hari itu, Hari saat guruku wafat, menandakan kelahiranku yang baru sebagai 'Azin Tyrin'. Ya, aku kini menyandang dan memakai nama guruku sendiri untuk dijadikan nama untuk diriku.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_...Are You The One My Master Always Spoke Of?..._

**XxXxXxXxX**

6 tahun berlalu dan disinilah aku, di Ruins of Silver Knights, Tempat guruku memimpin sebuah Guild Bernama Silver Knights.

Maksudku mendatangi tempat ini adalah untuk mencari orang yang lebih kuat dariku, agar aku tahu batas kemampuanku dan mulai mengasah diriku lagi.

Namun, apa yang kutemukan saat sampai disini? Aku hanya menemukan sekumpulan orang-orang lemah – dan mungkin juga para Skeleton, kalau mereka dihitung sebagai 'Orang'. Mereka terus menancamku dengan suara yang bergetar.

Aku berkali-kali menangkap kata-kata seperti 'Kaze'Aze', 'D5', Ataupun 'Menguasai Dunia'. Mereka pikir aku akan mendengarkan? Tebakan mereka salah. Benar-benar sebuah kesalahan fatal dengan mengiraku akan takut terhadap mereka.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku membantai mereka satu persatu dan menumpuk mayat mereka menjadi sebuah gundukkan.

"Haha! Lemah! Lemah! LEMAH! Tidak adakah seseorang yang kuat diantara kalian!?" teriakku sambil berdiri diatas tumpukkan mayat-mayat itu. Kulihat tangan kiriku yang bersimbah darah hingga menutupi Arm-Guard yang kupakai.

"Aku ingin kekuatan lebih…Lebih dari milikku saat ini!" bersamaan dengan itu, kilatan petir kembali membelah langit Silver Land, seperti malam dimana aku menemukan guruku.

Sekarang, tinggal mencari seseorang yang selalu dibicarakan oleh guruku. Entah mengapa, tiap kali guru bercerita tentang orang ini, ia terlihat sangat senang. Ia bercerita tentang kemampuannya. Tentang kejeniusannya. Tentang...Kekuatannya.

"Hey~! Jin! Ada Orang Disini!" sebuah suara mengejutkanku. Dari suaranya, tampakanya itu adalah seorang perempuan. Tak lama setelah itu, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju kearahku dan mendapati 2 sosok.

Sosok pertama adalah seorang perempuan yang memakai baju serba Pink. Sedangkan sosok kedua adalah seorang laki-laki dengan Rambut merah Spiky dan memakai baju Emperor.

Namun, ada satu hal yang menangkap mataku, yaitu Badge dengan lambang Silver Knights yang terpatri disalah satu aksesoris yang dipakainya. Hey, tunggu dulu...apakah tadi perempuan ini memanggilnya Jin? Apa maksudnya Jin of The Silver Knights?

Dengan cepat, kupasang wajah Poker-Face milikku dan tersenyum kearah mereka. Siapa sangka, orang yang selama ini kucari ada disini? Guru, Apakah Dia, Jin Kaien, Yang Selalu Kau Bicarakan?

Kalau Begitu...Ayo Kita Lihat Seberapa Tangguhnya Muridmu ini dan ini akan menjadi landasan yang akan membuatku menjadi semakin lebih kuat.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_...Indeed, We Shall See How Strong You Really Are, As an Existence That Will Make Me Stronger...Ha Ha HA HA!_

**XxXxXxXxX**

**FBS 1 – End**

AN: Seperti Kata saya tadi bahwa FBS hanyalah Kumpulan cerita Flashback. Kadang ada yang tersambung dengan Main Story, tapi ada juga yang benar-benar murni Flashback. Jadi, ini bukanlah Chapter 1, ingat ya

**Balasan Review Bareng NA(R) Crew!**

Theo**(To Kaien-Aerknard)**: Haha! Glad To See You Like This Story, Kaien-san. Yup, Karena cerita di NMA rasanya udah mempet banget, jadi belum bisa masukin OC Kaien-san kemarin-kemarin. Gomenasai *bow* Ohoho, itu karena author suka bikin Scene yang banyak menumpahkan darah *Plak!* ehem...maksud saya, author suka banget bikin Scene yang kayak gitu, entah kenapa. Jadinya yah...gitu deh! Hm...lebih cocok 'Hell Yeah,' ya? author gak kepikiran, soalnya belum tahu sifat Rufus sepenuhnya X3. Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini dan juga terima kasih sudah memberikan saran penulisan pada cerita author ya :3!

Shera**(To Chalice07)**: Konnichiwa, Chalice-san! Nggak apa kok telat, Author saya itu gak peduli seberapa lama para Readernya memposting Review. Yang penting, dia itu tahu kalau ada yang suka dengan ceritanya. Terima kasih atas dukungannya Chalice-san *bow* hehe, kata Author, yang dikalahkan para Chaser itu belum Boss-nya D5, jadi tentu saja mereka bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Lalu, yang di Ruin of Silver Knights itu Azin lho. Sifatnya memang gitu *menurut Grand Chase Wiki sih* . Ok, thank's sudah mereview ya, arigatou gozaimasu!

Nerin**(To Perfect Maid Haruka)**: Halo, Ru! Selamat Datang kembali kemari! Wah, memang saya dan author lihat-lihat, Ru memang lama banget melancong dari sini ya. Glad To See You Again :3. Di season 2 ini, kemunculan Lime bakal lain daripada yang lain. Soalnya yang nemu Lime-kan Ele-Lire-Arme di Mirage Desert, kan? Akhir kata, terima kasih atas semua dukungan Ru! See You Next Time!

Dain**(To Chloe Cyasesa)**: Halo juga Chloe-san! Perkenalkan, saya adalah OC Author yang baru-baru ini mati di Season 1 cerita ini *siapa yang nanya?* tapi, Chloe-san...cerita ini...dijamin...ANCUUR! *Dilempar TVP* ehem, maksud saya cerita ini benar-benar seru lho! *promosi Mode:On* kalau Chloe-san sempat, silahkan menikmati cerita ini ya :3. Akhir kata, thank's udah mereview dan semoga menikmati ceritanya! :3


	3. Chapter 1

**New Adventure (Rebirth)**

**A/N**: Uoh! Akhirnya Elsword saya sudah jadi Rune Slayer! Setelah Mati-matian mengunduh Manual Patch Buat Field System terbaru (hampir ke-install =_="), akhirnya perjuangan saya untuk jadi Rune Slayer berakhir! Karena itulah, saya akan meng-update cerita saya ini sebagai perayaan! :3 (BTW, Bagi yang main Elsword, jika berminat, add saya sebagai teman. Nick saya TheoDraneD – huruf kapitalnya harus dipakai :3)

**Sekarang, Ayo Kita Ke RRC (Review Replies Corner)!**

**Chloe Cyasesa (By Author)**: muhoho...Azin memang Chara dengan masa lalu buruk seperti Rufus ama Lass (2 sodara ini memang benar-benar sengsara...xixixi *ditodong Soul Arbiter dan Nodachi*) makanya ceritanya kayak gitu. Hm...apakah sifatnya bakal berubah karena kebawa suasana? Maybe...Maybe not :3. Saya suka Chara di dalam cerita sengsara ataupun memiliki sifat yang Yandere, muhahaha! *kena tendang Azin* kalau chapter ini udah eps. 1-nya, FBS itu hanya selingan yang saya buat agar (paling tidak) nyambung dengan Main Story yang Plot dan Time Line-nya buatan saya. Dan Nope, Chap ini saya khususkan untuk OC saya bersama beberapa chaser dulu, tapi tidak termasuk Jin dan Amy. Akhir kata, trim's sudah mereview dan selamat membaca :3.

**Kaien-Aerknard (By Nerin)**: *ngelirik Shera* Waai~! Shera cemburu Theo dipeluk ama Kaien-san! (Shera: *Salting&Blushing*) haha! Oh, It Really Fun To Tease You, Shera. Back To The Topic, Trim's atas pengertiannya Kaien-san, *bisik-bisik* tapi kayaknya kamu memang harus memarahi Author deh, dia lama banget ngerencanain cerita ini (Author: aku dengar itu!) tunggu...Scene berdarah...? jangan-jangan Dain mati karena Author suka bikin cerita kayak gitu!? *Deathglare author* (Author: *Gulp*) huo! Benar juga! Rufus memang lebih cocok pake 'Hell Yeah' daripada 'Heck Yeah'! Thank's atas sarannya, Kaien-san! Ok, Maybe Just That. So, Here's The Update That You're Waiting For .

**Perfect Maid Haruka (By Theo)**: *baru datang, ngelirik Shera* dia kenapa? (Nerin: Oh, Nothing, She's Ok *Giggle*) Oh...Ehem...Greets, Ru-san, saya sebenarnya disuruh Glomp Perform ama Author, tapi saya tidak akan melakukannya karena saya tidak mau ketularan penyakit Gaje Author, mohon dipahami *bow* (Nerin: kaku amat =_=") But, It's Really Nice To See You Again *Smile* Tepat Sekali, FBS sebelumnya adalah Azin Promotion Video (Or Something Along That Line) yang selalu ditayangkan di Trial Forest *emang film?* Author mati-matian ngulang main disitu supaya bisa mendengar dengan lebih jelas apa yang Azin katakan dalam B. Inggris, padahal nyari di Google atau Youtube lebih gampang. *Sweatdrop* Lime? Maksudnya yang bawa-bawa benda semacam palu besar itu? *ikutan bayangin Lime jatuh dari atap* That Must Be Hurt...Last, But Not Least, Thank's For Your Review, My Author Really Appreciate It. So Here's The New Chapter, Happy Reading *Smile*

Note: Bagi yang tidak mengetahui bagaimana cerita ini berawal dan siapa saja OC milik saya (Karena saya malas mendeskripsikan ciri-ciri mereka dan juga karena merasa ceritanya terkesan bertele-tele kalau saya jelaskan lagi bagaimana ciri-ciri mereka) dicerita ini, sangat saya sarankan membaca seri sebelumnya "New Member Adventure", Trim's #Promosi Mode:On

**-Chapter 1: ****Memory : Corrupted****-**

**Place: Unknow**

**Time: Unknow**

**Theo**** Dream**** POV**

PLIK!

Kubuka mataku, melihat keadaan sekitar dan hanya mendapati diriku disebuah tempat tanpa terang cahaya. Aku mencoba merubah posisiku, tapi tetap saja hanya ada kegelapan yang mendominasi di depan mataku.

Tapi, seakan tahu bahwa aku membutuhkan cahaya, tempat itu tampak mulai menjadi terang. Perlahan aku menyadari bahwa aku berada disebuah tempat semacam lemari dan sumber cahaya yang aku dapatkan berasal dari sinar lilin yang menyusup masuk lewat celah lemari itu.

Kualihkan pandanganku untuk melihat dari celah kecil lemari itu dan mendapati sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuat hatiku sakit. Disana, di dekat lemari tempat aku berada, tergeletak tubuh seorang wanita dengan rambut merah terurai.

Indah. Itulah kata pertama yang muncul dibenakku. Lekuk wajah wanita itu. Matanya. Rambutnya. Juga cairan berwarna merah yang mengalir dari tubuh wanita itu. Tunggu…cairan merah…darah.

Segera kupertajam penglihatanku dan kemungkinan yang aku takutkan benar adanya. Wanita itu telah mati. Matanya yang indah itu telah memberikan sebuah tatapan kosong. Wajahnya yang cantik itu kini mulai memucat.

Ingin aku keluar dari dalam lemari itu, mendekatinya dan memeriksa keadaannya – meskipun aku sudah yakin bahwa ia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Namun, baru kulangkahkan kakiku, sesosok wanita dengan mata merah mendekat ke mayat wanita itu. Aku sering melihat wajah wanita itu dimana-mana. Sang Ratu Kegelapan, Kaze'Aze.

Matanya memandang licik mayat wanita di depannya. Sebelah kakinya mendekat ke pipi pucat wanita itu dan menyentuhnya sedikit dengan ujung kakinya. Amarah mulai bangkit di dalam diriku.

Aku merasa sesuatu di dalamku memerintahkan seluruh panca inderaku untuk keluar dari lemari itu dan menyerang wanita bermata merah itu. Namun, seluruh inderaku seakan dilumpuhkan dalam sekejap tatkala mata kami berdua bertemu.

Wanita itu tersenyum licik sekali lagi dan mendekati tempat persembunyianku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku merasa tubuhku seakan mati rasa dan seluruh tubuhku bergetar bukan main.

Baru saja tangannya akan membuka pintu tempatku berada saat itu, suara tembakan menghentikannya. Dengan segera, wanita itu menarik kembali tangannya. Sebelum ia pergi, ia membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, nak,"

Dan dengan itu, sang Ratu Kegelapan menghilang di balik baying-bayang kamar itu tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun tanda.

Tanpa kusadari, 2 aliran air hangat mulai keluar dari kedua mataku dan bermuara di daguku. Apa ini? Rasa sesak apa yang ada di dalam dadaku ini? Apakah ini perasaan takut? Ataukah amarah terhadap diriku karena tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu? Ingin rasanya ku keluarkan suaraku, namun tenggorokkanku serasa tercekik sesuatu.

Banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan saat itu juga, tetapi hanya satu kata yang dapat lolos dari mulutku…

"Ibu,"

**Real World**

**Near The Territory of Dwarven Base**

**Normal POV**

JREEEG!

Shera yang saat itu iseng memperhatikan wajah Theo dari jarak yang cukup dekat, terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Theo terbangun dan kedua mata merahnya menatap langsung mata Shera.

Langsung saja Shera terjatuh kebelakang karena jarak wajah Theo dan wajahnya cukup dekat. Ia memikirkan berbagai macam alasan agar Theo tidak curiga namun hal itu diurungkannya saat melihat keadaan Theo saat ini.

Theo yang saat itu terbangun dari mimpinya terlihat sangat shock dan ketakutan. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mendapatkan mimpi seperti ini dan ia benar-benar tidak menyukainya – mengingat ia pernah mengalami hal serupa dan benar-benar hampir mencelakakan warga Serdin saat itu.

Shera kembali berdiri dan segera mendekati Theo dengan cemas.

"Theo, ada apa? Apa mata kirimu sakit lagi?" Tanya Shera dengan nada cemas. Shera ingat, minggu pertama sejak Theo mendapatkan 'pengganti mata' kirinya itu, sang Pyro Gunner selalu terlihat kesakitan.

Shera berkali-kali menawarkan diri untuk memeriksanya, namun Theo selalu tersenyum sambil menahan sakit dan berkata 'rasanya tidak seburuk kelihatannya' dengan nada lembut. Shera tahu Theo hanya tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir, tapi saat Theo mengatakan kalimat itu, Shera tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain menurutinya.

"Tidak, tapi mimpi itu…lagi," gumam Theo sambil memijat perlahan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan tiap gambaran kejadian yang tercetak di dalam ingatannya.

Shera segera menggenggam tangan Theo, membuat laki-laki berambut merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Shera. Dilihatnya Shera menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Theo…Aku Memang tidak mengetahui dengan jelas tentang mimpi-mu itu…tapi, aku juga pasti akan ketakutan jika seseorang seperti Kaze'Aze berdiri di depanku dan memiliki peluang besar membunuhku. Jadi…itu tidak ada salahnya kalau kau tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa karenanya…," ucap Shera, mulai mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Theo.

Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam, mata mereka saling bertemu. Shera sedikitpun tidak memiliki niat untuk melepaskan genggamannya. Ia ingin, paling tidak, disaat seperti ini, ia dapat membuat Theo merasa lebih baik. Akhirnya, Theo mengeluarkan senyum lembutnya dan menatap Shera seolah ingin mengatakkan 'semuanya baik-baik saja'.

Shera tersenyum balik. Ia mulai melepaskan genggamannya, mendekatkan dirinya pada Theo, dan memeluknya…setidaknya itulah yang ingin Shera lakukan kalau saja…

"Kami kembali membawa makan ma – apa kami mengganggu sesuatu?"

…Reina – dengan Mini-Cerberus di atas kepala – bersama Lass dan Arme yang mengikutinya dari belakang tidak muncul saat itu juga. Shera yang saat itu sudah dalam posisi akan memeluk Theo, langsung menarik kedua tangannya dan dengan wajah memerah, Shera mencoba menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Arme dan Reina yang melihat Shera panik mulai tertawa kecil melihat teman mereka salah tingkah, sementara Shera hanya kalang kabut menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata. Mini-Cerberus yang tadinya bersama Reina, dengan segera melompat ke pangkuan Theo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa jauh lagi kita sampai di laboraturium-mu itu?" Tanya Arme yang memulai topik pembicaraan setelah mereka berlima duduk mengitari api unggun yang mereka gunakan untuk memasak makan malam mereka.

"Bekas Laboraturium," ucap Reina mengkoreksi perkataan Arme sambil sesekali mengaduk isi panci makanan mereka.

"Setelah kita melewati tempat ini seharusnya kita sudah sampai," sambung Reina dengan terus memantau masakan mereka. Arme mengangguk mengerti kemudian menyandarkan diri di pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

"Bukankah tempat itu sudah hancur?" ucap Lass yang duduk disebuah dahan pohon sambil sesekali memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling. Reina mengambil sedikit kuah makan malam mereka kemudian menyeruputnya dan berkata pada Lass.

"Tidak, yang hancur waktu itu adalah Ruang dokumen rahasia milik kakek Dwarf ber-Tank itu. Laboraturium-ku berada di sisi lain tempat ini," ucap Reina menjelaskan sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buah piring dan membaginya pada teman seperjalanannya.

"Karena itu, bersabarlah sedikit lagi menghadapi tiap mimpi burukmu, Theo," sambung Reina saat memberikan piring pada Theo yang menerima piring itu sambil terus mengelus Mini-Cerberus. Theo mengangguk sebagai respon terhadap pernyataan Reina.

Belakangan, Reina memberitahu pada Theo bahwa yang masuk ke dalam matanya itu adalah hewan yang awalnya digunakan oleh klan Drane.D. untuk mencuci otak seseorang dengan cara menyuntikkan ingatan yang berbeda jauh dari yang sebenarnya dialami orang yang dijangkitinya – terbukti Theo sempat dikendalikan Wulfric karena benda itu.

Namun, karena Theo agak berbeda – ditambah serangan Dain untuk menghentikannya, proses pencucian otaknya mengalami pelambatan. Ibaratnya, Theo itu seperti Komputer yang terjangkiti Bug/Virus namun proses penyebarannya terhambat karena adanya Anti-Virus. Dan 'Anti-Virus' Theo adalah ingatan asli yang ia peroleh dari 'Cetak Biru' penciptaannya, Kirra Drane.D.

Karena itulah, Reina berpikir ia bisa membuat Theo tidak dikendalikan oleh 'Mata' barunya itu. Bahkan, mungkin saja Theo dapat memanfaatkan kemampuan hewan itu 'mendistorsi ingatan' dan menggunakannya untuk membuat atau membongkar ilusi saat bertarung melawan musuh. Lagian, tujuan Chaser berpisah saat ini adalah untuk mencari anggota baru dan mengasah kemampuan mereka, bukan?

Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan keberadaan Lass dan Arme disini? Simpel, mereka diminta oleh Knight Master agar mengawal mereka karena level Battle Mage dan Striker ini sudah termasuk dalam kategori level 'Expert'. Dan sepertinya, Lass ingin bertarung melawan Theo – mengingat kecepatan yang Theo miliki saat melawan Dain beberapa tahun lalu.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita besok," ucap Reina yang entah sejak kapan sudah meringkuk di dalam sleeping bag-nya. Semuanya kemudian mencampat yang tepat untuk tidur.

'Semoga aku tidak melihat mimpi itu lagi,' batin Theo yang kemudian tertidur di sebelah Shera.

Tapi Tampaknya harapan Theo untuk tidak melihat mimpi itu lagi tidak terwujud. Terbukti dengan sebuah fakta bahwa Theo yang paling pertama terbangun di larut malam. Yah, Theo memang tipe yang bangun cepat, jadi tidak ada satupun yang menghiraukannya.

Theo mulai mencoba bangun, bermaksud mencari makanan untuk sarapan – meskipun masih lama – dan sekedar berjalan-jalan menyegarkan pikiran. Namun, saat Theo merasakan sesuatu yang berat di perutnya, ia langsung berhenti bergerak.

Perlahan, Theo melihat bahwa Shera sudah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Theo. Wajahnya yang tenang dengan napas yang teratur membuat Theo tahu bahwa Shera masih tertidur.

Dilihatnya Arme dan Lass, mereka juga tidak jauh berbeda dengannya saat ini. Untuk Reina…kita anggap saja bahwa Reina dan tas-nya sudah berpacaran sebulan yang lalu. Theo hanya bisa menghela napas. Belum ada yang terjaga, pasti ini masih terlalu awal.

Karena tidak bisa bangun dengan tidak membangunkan Shera, Theo hanya bisa melakukan satu-satunya pilihan yang hanya bisa diambilnya saat itu: kembali tidur dan bangun bersama dengan yang lainnya.

Sayang sekali, Theo akhirnya tidak bisa tertidur. Ia hanya bisa berbaring disana, mendengarkan suara-suara binatang malam yang saling bersahut-sahutan di dekat situ. Sesekali ia memperhatikan Shera – yang terkadang mengigau dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Setelah beberapa lama, matanya mulai terasa berat. Berkali-kali ia menguap kecil dan rasa kantuk mulai mendominasi tubuhnya. Saat matanya mulai tertutup, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara.

Asumsi pertama Theo, itu adalah suara musuh yang mendekati mereka, maka dari itu Theo berpura-pura tertidur sambil men-Summon Blade-Gun nya. Suara itu makin jelas, terdengar beberapa langkah kaki yang bergerak kearah mereka.

Saat Theo merasa bahwa musuh itu sudah ada di dekatnya, dengan cepat Theo menarik keluar Blade-Gun nya, menyebabkan Shera terbangun. Namun, ternyata Theo kurang cepat, karena saat ini dia-lah yang dalam posisi sedang di 'todong' oleh musuh.

Dihadapannya, terdapat ratusan, bahkan ribuan jarum-jarum perak yang melayang seakan berhenti diudara saat diluncurkan oleh seseorang. Mendengar kegaduhan yang disebabkan Theo, Reina dan yang lain terbangun tanpa memiliki niat untuk melakukan perlawanan – karena tampaknya sudah sia-sia, melihat begitu banyak jarum yang siap menghujam mereka.

"….Maaf, tapi siapa kalian?" Tanya sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang laki-laki dengan kacamata ber-frame merah. Ia memakai sebuah Coat berwarna merah yang lumayan panjang. Di tangan kanannya, ia memegang semacam Jam Saku.

"Seharusnya kami yang menanyakan itu!" ujar Reina. Laki-laki itu tampak terkejut namun kemudian kembali memasang wajah biasa.

"Maafkan aku. Namaku Sean Kenneth dan aku bertugas menjaga keamanan sekitar sini. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa kalian?" Tanya laki-laki itu lagi – yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Sean.

Sepenting itukah nama kami? Apakah ini masalah keamanan? Atau ia menanyakan hal itu agar ia memastikan bahwa kami adalah Chaser dan akan menyerahkan kami kepada Kaze'Aze? Apa yang harus kami lakukan…apakah kami harus percaya padanya?

**-To Be Continued-**

A/N: Dari dulu mau bilang ini, tapi….CLIFHANGER! X3 Huo Huo Huo, setelah sekian lama duduk termenung di depan laptop tanpa sedikitpun ide yang timbul, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga…dan oh! Terima kasih untuk **Perfect Maid Haruka** yang OC-nya saya pakai disini, Sean Kennetth! *bow* tolong segera beritahu bilamana saya salah mengeja namanya X3 I will fix it ASAP

Last, review please?


End file.
